Ausar
"Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before." "FK-97, you there?" "Where am I? Where is master Ausar?" "We were hoping you could shed some light on that, FK. If I recall, the FK series droids remembers anything that ever happens to them as well as what everything they have ever been told." "Indeed." "Then begin your report on Ausar. I want to know everything. Where he grew up, what happened after the assault on Byss, what happened after he bought you, and his death..." "Very Well. Report Begin:" Early Life "The date was 22 BBY. It was a normal day on Byss, the Republic had begun construction one of the largest military academies ever. No one would have guessed what would happen later that same day. Far in the other end of the city, there lived a family. My master Ausar, the youngest of the group being 16 along with his older sister Mira were playing with their pet Momong named, Bobo. All of a sudden there was a planet shaking explosion, followed by alarms blaring all across the city, and troopers everywhere! "AUSAR GET YOUR MOM AND SISTER TO SAFETY!" Ausar's dad shouted to him. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Ausar shouted back. "I'll help the troops defend the city!" After all, Ausar's dad was a captain in the Republic. But, little did Ausar know, that would be the last time he ever saw his father again. Ausar grabbed his sisters hand, and told his mon to follow. "Ausar, what's going on?" asked Mira. "Don't worry Mira, everything will be all right." Ausar replied. Ausar knew was lying. Then came the part that would change Ausar. perhaps for ever. The CIS had begun deploying its ground forces. One of the AAT Tanks fired a shell, that landed right in the path of Ausar, and his sister and mother! The CIS were there in no time. They knew about how Ausars father was a Captain for Republic Army. The Sith leading the forces shot lightning at Ausar's mother, almost killing her! By the time Ausar could get up, the Sith had striked his mother down, and had his sights set on Mira! The Sith grabbed Mira with The Force and brought her flying towards his Beaming Red Saber! Ausar watched in horror, as his sister was slaughtered by the Sith. The Sith then set his sights on Ausar. Ausar wasted no time. He ran as fast as he could to the door! The Droids started opening fire on him, but luckily Ausar was able to evade the Droids blaster fire. He rushed out the door of his house, and ran to the place he knew he could get away from the Sith and the Droids. The Spaceport." "My master dashed through the gate of the port. Captains and crew members were all running around, and yelling. It seemed that every ship in the port was trying to take off at the same time, and they were. Ausar spent no time looking for a ship, he rushed over to the closest one he could find, The Silent Hunter. Ausar ran inside, just as it took off." "It wasn't long after the ship left the system, and made the jump to Hyperspace that my master was discovered. "You, boy" He heard one of the ships crew members say. "Who are you, and how did you get here!?" "I... I am from Byss. My family was killed, and I ran to the space port, and got into the closet ship I could find." Replied Ausar. The guard stared at Ausar for what seemed to be a eternity to Ausar. Finally, he spoke into his Comlink. He was speaking in a language that Ausar had never heard before. After he was done talking, the guard said, "All right boy, the Captain wants you on the bridge now!" The guard grabbed Ausar by the arm, and led him up to the bridge." "My master had never been inside a real spaceship before. He was amazed with all the detail, and art this ship had. Finally, The guard stopped In front of a door. "Is this the bridge?" Ausar asked. The guard said nothing, just opened the door and brought Ausar inside. Ausar was astonished! He had never seen so many controls and lights in one place before. In the center of the bridge, there was a chair with a women sitting on it. The guard brought Ausar over to her. The guard whispered in her ear, then stepped back. "You must be the boy from Byss. "The women said. "I am Fenna Sin, the Captian of this ship." "What's your name boy?" Fenna said. "I'm Ausar." Ausar reapplied. "Well Ausar, welcome to our crew! Welcome to the Mercenary Guild!"" A New Life "For the remainder of The Clone Wars my master served with Feena, and her crew. They looted cargo ships, as well as some Republic and CIS ships. One day, while the Silent Hunter was at a space port onKessel, they found out some very important news. The crew was at a bar near the spaceport, while the ''Silent Hunter ''was being repaired, as they heard something on the HoloNet. "The Republic is no more! The treacherous Jedi are gone! More details coming soon!" "Is it really true that the Republic, and the Jedi are gone?" Ausar asked the Bartender. "The hell they are!" Replied the Bartender. "And that's not all!" He said. "Chancellor Palpatine made himself Emperor!" "What!? How can he just make himself Emperor!?" Ausar asked. "Fear, Lies, and Power boy, that's how." Said the Bartender. Ausar walked over to where Feena was sitting. "Hey, Captain, did you hear the news?" Asked Ausar. "What news Ausar?" She replied. "The Republic is gone, the Jedi have been killed, and Chancellor Palpatine has made himself Emperor!" "Damn..." Said Feena. "Well, I think I have a idea how to make a ton of credits off of this." Said Ausar. "What is it?" Asked Feena. "The Jedi have all been declared traitors, and have huge bounties on their head. We should capture or kill them so the bounty would be ours. We would be rich by the time we killed three based on the bounty they have on them!" "Killing Jedi for money 'Eh?" Ausar and Feena heard a voice say. as he landed the ship. "Ausar, Atom, and Jarek, your going into the town with me." "It took half an hour for them to get to the space port. "Now, where is this Reedman?" Feena asked Atom. "Not far. Follow me." Atom said as he led the group down the busy streets of Mos Eisley. "There it is. Atom said pointing to a small hut. "Ill go talk to him first and tell him your with me so he doesn't try to kill you or something dumb like that." Atom walked up to the small door of the hut. "Hey Reed, you in there?" Atom said while knocking on the door. "What do you want Atom?" The group heard a deep and and strange voice say. "I've got some friends here who need some new hardware." Atom answered. "What kind of hardware?" The voice said. "Anything that can kill a Jedi without them being able to block it with their laser swords." Said Atom. "Jedi? Jedi! They will all die! I would be happy to offer my equipment to any one who will use it to kill Jedi!" The voice said eagerly. The door opened and a figure who definitely wasn't human came out of the hut. He had a big body as well as shines gold armor and weapons Ausar had never even heard of before. "Come this way." Reed said leading them into his hut. There were weapons and armor everywhere. Some of the weapons Ausar did even know existed. "Here we are." Reed said pointing to a set of armor that Ausar had never even seen before. "This on would fit on him." Reed said pointing at Ausar. "How much?" Ausar asked. "10,000." Reed replied. "10,000?!?!" Ausar said. "This is the rarest and strongest armor there is in the galaxy." Reed said. "Can we say 7,500?" Ausar asked. "Ill give it to you for 8,000." Reed said. "Deal." Ausar said. " I also have this old Mando gear, great on cold weather planets, and ill give it to ya for 1,000!" Reed added. "Why not?" Said Ausar giveing reed the 9,000. "What about me?" Feena asked. "Ill have a special armor set made, in the mean time just use what ya got till I get your armor done." Reed said. "Very well." Feena said impatiently." "On their way out, my master spotted a deactivated droid in the corner of the hut. "What's his name?" Ausar asked pointing to me. "Him? Oh he's FK-97. He was my first droid I ever built, and I must say, he is defiantly the finest." Reed said proudly. "Ill give you 2,000 for him." Ausar said. "2,000! For him? You've got yourself a deal!" Reed said happily. Ausar walked over to the me. "How do I turn him on?" Ausar asked. Reed flipped a switch on my back and my two eyes lit up. "Greetings. I am FK-97. How may I help you?" I said. "What is your primary programming?" Ausar asked. "Assassination of corse!" I said proudly. "I am your new master." Ausar said to the droid. "Ahh master, how may I serve you?" I asked. "Come." Ausar said as he lead me to the weapons. "Pick any one you like." Ausar told me. "Thank you master!" I said. It took less then 10 seconds for me to find the weapons wanted. "Ahh yes, this one will e perfect!" I said. "How much is it?" Ausar asked Reed. "Please, you gave me 2,000 just for this droid, the least I can do I give you a free weapon for him." Reed said. "Thank you Reed." Feena and Ausar said. "Good luck killing the Jedi, and never engage in close combat with one." Reed said. "Thanks Reed." Atom said. "Farewell." Reed said as the group walked out the hut door. "And good luck." Reed said as he closed the door." ""What now?" Asked Atom. "We're heading back to the ship." Answered Feena. "I heard there is a great cantina in this town, we could stop at that first and grab a drink or too." Atom suggested. "Ya, I'm in the mood for a drink or too." Ausar said. "Very well." Feena said. The group walked to the cantina." "The music was very loud as the group walked into the cantina. "Hey, we don't serve your kind here!" the bartender said pointing at my master. "Excuse me?" Ausar said. "Your droid, he'll have to wait out side!" The bartender said pointing at me. "He's my droid and he stays with me." Ausar said. "Ugg, fine." The bartender said in a mad to. Ausar sat down at the bar as me, Atom, and Feena sat in a table." "What'll it be?" Asked the bartender. USER Elite bad A.jpeg USER o 0.jpeg USER 2 Elites.jpeg USER Elite running.jpeg USER Elite by moon.jpeg User Elite V.jpeg USER Elite IV.jpeg USER Elite III.jpeg USER Elite II.jpeg USER Elite Ultra I.jpeg Ausar 4.jpeg Ausar 3.jpeg Ausar 2.jpeg Ausar 1.jpeg Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:War Hero Category:Deceased Category:Gunslinger Category:Galactic Republic Category:Humans Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Mercenary Category:Empire Category:Pirate Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Crime Lord Category:Anti-Heroes